Mentiras de un príncipe
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: El príncipe encontrará a su princesa y la amará hasta el fin de los tiempos. En los cuentos está escrito así, no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.


_El príncipe encontrará a su princesa y la amará hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_En los cuentos está escrito así._

_._

Suspiro calmado mientras me poso en uno de los barandales de la azotea.

Sé que vendrá, siempre lo hace.

Fijo mi mirada en el resplandor del sol, en como algunas aves revolotean alrededor. Sonrio con dolor mientras más lágrimas desean salir ¿Debo llorar, para qué? Si solo sé que el vendrá y me regañara si lo hago.

Libertad. Como la deseo obtener. Pero no puedo, no puedo ni quiero.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo solo con la esperanza de que no sea el, pero mi suerte no es tan grande.

Al verme solo me hace muestra de un gesto de superioridad. Se acerca a mí y me abraza posesivamente mientras me susurra cosas indecentes en mi oídio, cosas como que desea hacerme suyo, que me necesita, que no puede estar sin mí, que me extraña cuando no estoy junto a él. Simples mentiras.

Mi corazón solo corresponde a latir con una fuerza inevitable. Es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de su falsedad.

Yo, obedeciendo a mis impulsos, solo le beso en una mejilla mientras acaricio la otra.

-Ya no se preocupe, mi cuerpo ya está preparado para usted…

El solo me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia su habitación, para expresar de otra forma sus 'sentimientos'.

En mi interior solo siento todo derrumbarse. Mi orgullo murió hace ya mucho tiempo pero mi amor aún sigue aquí.

_._

_¿Y si algún día mi príncipe se da cuenta de mi amor?_

_¿Dejara a su princesa y me amara a mí?_

_._

Su princesa, o mejor dicho su actual pareja. Una jovencita muy linda y simpática, la conozco muy bien ya que el mismo me la presento. Yo solo fingí felicidad pero por dentro gritos de dolor retumbaban en mi ser.

Caigo con fuerza a la cama mientras veo como él se saca con desesperación su camisa y me sacia de besos alrededor de mi pecho. ¿Ahora cuál era la razón? ¿Habían peleado? ¿Habían discutido? ¿Ella no quiso que la tocara? Porque sabía que el solo venía a buscarme cuando tenía algún problema con ella.

Y yo solo era un juguete que en el fondo sabía que él la quería a ella y que a mí solo me utilizaba.

Una verdad que dolía ser aceptada por mi corazón.

Se introduce lentamente en mi, mientras trato de reprimir gemidos de dolor y placer entremezclados, lágrimas salen en cantidad, lágrimas que demuestran mi agonía que él no se da cuenta. Cada embestida hace que me estremezca mas, con fuerza logro acercarme a él logrando besarlo y el correspondiendo por puro placer.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hicimos fue en una fiesta de un amigo de los dos, su nombre era Francis creo, habíamos tomado de más y junto a nuestras hormonas, nos hundimos en el peor de mis castigos. Desde ese momento mi cuerpo le pertenece.

Me acerque a su oído gimiendo débilmente, sabía que eso le gustaba. No pude aguantar más y solo deje salir lo que tenía dentro de mí por un año. Sabía que después de esto nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero ya no me importaba.

-L-Lo...amo

Y sin más mi esencia mancho nuestros vientres y el suyo mi interior. Caímos rendidos en la cama mientras yo me levantaba para alistarme y largarme pero me detuvo.

-Quédate… ¿Sí?

Cerré los ojos con pesadez y obedecí instantáneamente. Al recostarme solo pude escuchar lo que podría ser la peor jugada de mis sentimientos.

-La dejare, solo si me prometes que nunca me dejaras de amar…

Su voz se escucha tan calmada como nunca, me gusta eso. Mi rostro se enrojeció violetamente y mi cuerpo tembló. No quería, no podía creerle.

Acaricie sus manos y le di la espalda sonriendo con tristeza.

-Se lo prometo, Arthur-san…

Sentí como apretó aún más el abrazo que tenía contra mi y solo resoplo entre mis cabellos.

No me importa cuantas mentiras me dijera, siempre iría aquel balcón, todas las tardes, estando ya mi cuerpo disponible para que Arthur Kikrland me posea y me vuelva a hundirme otra vez.

.

_Y como un pobre sirviente sufriré el desengaño._

_De haberme enamorada del pecado._

_Después del baile las mentiras resonaran._

_Pero mi amor aun resistirá._

_._

* * *

_**Lo sé, siempre hago sufrir al pobre japonés ;A; ~**_


End file.
